clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Halloween 2017
Halloween 2017 (also known as Halloween Party 2017The Dark Island@clubpenguin on Twitter) was an event in Club Penguin Island that began on October 18, 2017 and ended on November 1, 2017. It was first confirmed in a blog post on the Island News Blog on October 7, 2017. During the event, players had to team up with Gary to defeat ghosts that are haunting the new Island Central, and collect enough ghost energy to charge his invention, the Deco-nator 3000, and use its vacuum mode to rid of the ghosts. After the ghosts were defeated, all players could receive prizes from the limited edition Halloween shop. Rewards Log-in Halloween shop Daily Challenges :The following challenges are related to this event. Construction Event Dialogue October 18, 2017 October 23, 2017 Trivia *This was the thirteenth Halloween party/event in Club Penguin or Club Penguin Island, with it being the first in the latter. The first twelve were held in the former. *The event ended at midnight in PST on October 31, but was brought back later in the afternoon, having apparently ended early. It then ended normally the following midnight. Gallery Sneak Peeks Halloween 2017 1.jpg|Beacon Boardwalk Halloween 2017 2.jpg|The Migrator Halloween 2017 3.jpg|Mt. Blizzard Halloween 2017 6.jpg|Island Central Halloween 2017 4.jpg Halloween 2017 5.jpg|The Sea Caves Pumpkin supply sneak peek.png|Sneak peek of the Orange Pumpkin Basket party supply Team Dance Battle Island Central Sneak Peek.jpg|Team Dance Battle during the event Screens Halloween 2017 Start Screen.png Halloween 2017 Start Screen 2.png Halloween 2017 Start Screen 3.png Construction Halloween 2017 Construction.png|Mt. Blizzard Halloween2017Leadup.png|Mt. Blizzard Halloween 2017 Construction 2.png|Beacon Boardwalk Decorations Beacon Boardwalk Halloween 2017 Beacon Boardwalk 1.png Halloween 2017 Beacon Boardwalk 2.png Halloween 2017 Beacon Boardwalk 3.png Halloween 2017 Beacon Boardwalk 4.png Halloween 2017 Beacon Boardwalk 5.png Halloween 2017 Beacon Boardwalk 6.png Halloween 2017 Beacon Boardwalk 7.png Halloween 2017 Beacon Boardwalk 8.png Halloween 2017 Beacon Boardwalk 9.png Halloween 2017 Beacon Boardwalk 10.png Halloween 2017 Beacon Boardwalk 11.png Halloween 2017 Beacon Boardwalk 12.png Halloween 2017 Beacon Boardwalk Full View.png Coconut Cove Halloween 2017 Coconut Cove 1.png Halloween 2017 Coconut Cove 2.png Halloween 2017 Coconut Cove 3.png Halloween 2017 Coconut Cove 4.png Halloween 2017 Coconut Cove 5.png Halloween 2017 Coconut Cove 6.png The Sea Caves Halloween 2017 Sea Caves 1.png Halloween 2017 Sea Caves 2.png Halloween 2017 Sea Caves 3.png Halloween 2017 Sea Caves 4.png Halloween 2017 Sea Caves 5.png Mt. Blizzard Halloween 2017 Mt Blizzard 1.png Halloween 2017 Mt Blizzard 2.png Halloween 2017 Mt Blizzard 3.png Halloween 2017 Mt Blizzard 4.png Halloween 2017 Mt Blizzard 5.png Halloween 2017 Mt Blizzard 6.png Halloween 2017 Mt Blizzard 7.png Halloween 2017 Mt Blizzard 8.png Halloween 2017 Mt Blizzard 9.png Halloween 2017 Mt Blizzard 10.png Halloween 2017 Mt Blizzard 11.png Halloween 2017 Mt Blizzard 12.png Halloween 2017 Mt Blizzard 13.png Halloween 2017 Mt Blizzard 14.png Island Central Halloween 2017 Island Central 1.png Halloween 2017 Island Central 2.png Halloween 2017 Island Central 3.png Halloween 2017 Island Central 4.png Halloween 2017 Island Central 5.png Halloween 2017 Island Central 6.png Halloween costumes :The following images were posted on the official Twitter page of the game from October 3, 2017 until October 31, 2017. Halloween Costume 1.jpg Halloween Costume 2.jpg Halloween Costume 3.jpg Halloween Costume 4.jpg Halloween Costume 5.jpg Halloween Costume 6.jpg Halloween Costume 7.jpg Halloween Costume 8.jpg Halloween Costume 9.jpg Halloween Costume 10.jpg Halloween Costume 11.jpg Halloween Costume 12.jpg Halloween Costume 13.jpg Halloween Costume 14.jpg Halloween Costume 15.jpg Halloween Costume 16.jpg Halloween Costume 17.jpg Halloween Costume 18.jpg Halloween Costume 19.jpg Halloween Costume 20.jpg Other MascotRevealFeature.jpg JPGCPIHalloween.png|Jet Pack Guy's Halloween outfit GCPIHalloween.png|Gary's Halloween outfit DotCPIHalloween.png|Dot's Halloween outfit CadenceCPIHalloween.png|Cadence's Halloween outfit AACPIHalloween.png|Aunt Arctic's Halloween outfit RookieCPIHalloween.png|Rookie's Halloween outfit RHCPIHalloween.png|Rockhopper's Halloween outfit Halloween2017AndroidWallpaper.png|A Halloween wallpaper for Android devices Halloween2017IOSWallpaper.png|A Halloween wallpaper for iOS devices Videos Behind the Scenes Halloween Disney Club Penguin Island Update 1.7 is Here! Disney Club Penguin Island Names in other languages See also *List of Parties and Events in 2017 *Halloween Parties References External links *The Halloween Scene *The FAQ Review: Gary *A Halloween Trick *A Halloween Treat Category:Club Penguin Island Category:2017 Category:CPI Events of 2017 Category:Halloween 2017